Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick & Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying
by Annette Zoaps
Summary: Hallmark Channel's "Chesapeake Shores" is based on the novels by Sherryl Woods. It's no secret that I've been captivated by the characters of Mick and Megan O'Brien! Their rich history on the show inspires many ways of reuniting them as a couple. Here's one that deals with Mick's love of flying, and Megan's issues with it.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **'** **Fear of Flying'**

 **Chapter 1**

Megan fills the overflowing dishwasher at the O'Brien home with the breakfast serving dishes, cups, saucers, silverware and glasses. She closes it, starts the wash cycle and turns to the sink, where the remaining plates soak in warm, soapy water.

She sighs contentedly as she washes them, happy to pitch in for her family.

"Someone should be helping you," Mick says, walking into the kitchen and directing a stern look toward the dining table, where three of their adult children sit.

"Shh, they're all involved in serious business, and I don't mind," she says, handing Mick a dishtowel. "Here you go, 'someone.'"

He chuckles and goes to work drying the plates she sets in the drain rack.

"So, what are you up to today?" she asks.

"I'm flying out soon for a quick trip to Boston. I have meetings tomorrow morning, then I'll be back in the afternoon."

"You're flying?" she asks, trying unsuccessfully to keep the mixture of dismay and anger from crossing her face.

"Please don't start, Megan. I know you hate that I fly, but it's perfectly safe."

"Your plane scares me," she says simply. "It always has."

"One rough landing with you twenty years ago, and you never let me forget it."

"I know you love to fly …"

"I'll love it till the day I die."

She looks at him, horrified.

"Sorry, poor choice of words. Look, I keep my plane serviced, I schedule regular physicals with my doctor and I only fly when the weather forecast is good, more or less. And if the worst should happen, I have an insurance policy that'll provide for Ma and the kids — and for you, too, if you must know. What else could you ask for?"

"I don't want your _money_!" she exclaims, her horrified look intensifying.

"Well, you don't want _me_ ," he says without emotion.

"You have _no_ idea what I want!" she snaps.

After a brief stare-down, they realize the room has gone stone-cold silent. They glance at their children, who are looking back at them, mouths agape.

"Let's finish this in my office," Mick says, leading the way down the hall.

"Yes. Please!" She marches after him.

Closing the door behind them, he moves to his desk and perches on the corner. She joins him, leaning back against it, her slow simmer fizzling out.

"What is this really about, Megan?"

"I'm worried. I can't help it."

He shakes his head. "Your fears are irrational — you know that. And I don't know what to say that'll help you feel better. What I really have to wonder is why now, and why _me_? I don't see you getting upset when our kids go off on their adventures."

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm back in Chesapeake Shores? Maybe because I'm too involved in everything you do?"

"I wasn't going to put it so bluntly." He softens his words with a grin. "But since you mention it, my business is none of your business anymore."

"I know." She smiles sheepishly. "I have no right to dictate anything to you. I'm sorry for putting you on the defensive, and for making my worries your problem."

He ponders for a moment. "I have an idea. Are you free this afternoon?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not flying to Boston with you!"

He laughs. "I wouldn't ask. But does your car have a full tank of gas?"

"What? I'm not sure."

"Then we'll take my car to the airport in Baltimore, and you can drive it home. Then tomorrow? You'll have to come and pick me up."

"You'll fly commercial?" She looks as shocked as their children did a few minutes earlier.

"If I can get a seat this late."

He slips around the desk and drops into his office chair. Within seconds, the website for his preferred airline is up, and he's looking at the seat availability.

Megan is instantly at his side and peering over his shoulder.

"It appears that first class has a few seats open," he says.

"You always say first class is a ridiculous extravagance." Megan expels a breath in disappointment.

A few mouse clicks later, the seat is booked and he's printing his boarding pass.

"You're taking it?" She says, surprised.

"Some things are worth the cost," he says, standing and gently placing his hands on her arms. "Your peace of mind, for one thing. Megan, you still matter to me — even if you are irrational sometimes." He winks.

"Clearly you still matter to me, or I wouldn't be in such turmoil over a silly airplane."

"My plane is _not_ silly. It's an incredible piece of machinery," he says, giving her arms a squeeze before sliding his hands around her shoulders to surround her in a comforting hug.

"You're right."

There's no place for her arms to go but around his waist, so she embraces him gladly. "If your plane is important to you, it's important to me."

"Thank you. Can we talk when I get back — maybe find out what's really troubling you? Meanwhile, we'd better get on the road or I'll miss my flight!"

. . .

After quick hugs to his children still seated around the table, Mick hurries Megan to his car and they drive off.

"Why is Mom going with him to the cross-town airstrip?" Connor wonders. "He usually just leaves his car and picks it up the next day."

"To finish their fight?" Bree frowns.

"They don't look like they're fighting now," Abby observes. "But what else could it be?"

"Maybe they figured out a way to fight and actually make up?" Bree suggests.

"Ha! Good one!" Connor laughs.

. . .

As soon as Mick's car pulls into the airport drop-off zone, he and Megan open their doors and get out.

He takes a moment to adjust the driver's seat for her, and when their paths cross in front of the vehicle, Megan stops him.

"Thank you for doing this, Mick."

She gives him a hug, which he returns.

"Fly safely," she says, releasing her hold on him.

"I will."

She gives him a wistful smile. "You can't promise that."

He shrugs apologetically. " _You_ drive home safely."

"I will."

She starts to turn, when he catches her hand.

"You can't promise that, either," he says, and she sees realization dawning in his eyes.

He pulls her into another hug, and in it, she feels a little of the same desperation that's been dogging her recently.

"Call me when you're on the ground," she requests, squeezing him tighter.

"The very second," he promises. "You'll be safe at home by then."

"We'll both be fine." She smiles nervously. "See you tomorrow."

After a slight hesitation, he kisses her forehead before turning to retrieve his carryon from the back seat and waving goodbye.

.

 **See Chapter Two**

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

 _._

 **'** **Fear of Flying'**

 **Chapter 2**

About two-and-a-half hours later, Megan is at home, awaiting Mick's call. Right on schedule, her phone rings.

"Good, you're safe!" She chuckles. "Thank you for calling. Did you have a good flight?"

"You haven't seen the local news?"

"Oh, no, Mick! What happened?"

"We lost power in an engine on approach to the Boston airport. But no harm done. Our pilot landed it like a champ, and we're all fine."

"Did you _have_ to tell me?"

"Yes, of course I did. You would have heard about it."

"Are you on your way to the hotel?"

"As soon as I get a cab."

The sound of honking horns, screeching brakes and incoming aircraft tells Megan that he's outside the airport's doors.

"Tell the cabbie to drive safely!" she orders.

"Sure. I'll tell him _you_ said so," he laughs. "I take it you got home without incident."

"No problem. Listened to music stations the whole way."

"Am I going to have to reset _all_ my radio channels?" he pretends to complain.

"Absolutely! I changed every one," she says. "You're welcome."

"Hey, I got a cab. Call you later?"

"I'll be here."

. . .

Megan sits at her kitchen counter, eating a kale salad and checking news updates on her phone, when it signals a Facetime call coming in.

"Hi, Mick. You caught me having dinner." She takes a sip of iced tea.

"I'm too tired to go to the dining room, so I'm ordering room service. What are you having?"

"Just a salad and breadstick. See?" She turns her phone around to show him her plate. "What about you?"

"A steak, baked potato and garlic bread. And cheesecake for dessert."

"I'd die for some cheesecake, but I have to watch what I eat."

"Why?"

"Um, because I've had five kids?"

"I have five kids, too," he teases. "You don't see me worrying."

Megan laughs so hard she nearly chokes on a mouthful of tea.

Recovering, she says, "Did you tell the family what happened on your flight?"

"I called Ma, because she hadn't heard I few out on a passenger jet. She took the emergency in stride, as always, and was more surprised about my change in flight plans. She asked why, but I wasn't sure how to explain."

"You could say you did it because your ex-wife strong-armed you into it."

He laughs softly. "We definitely need to talk about this when I get home." His eyes are sympathetic.

"Think you can help me conquer my fears? You said you'd try."

"You may have to help me settle a few of my own."

"Oh no. It's contagious."

Megan hears a knock on Mick's hotel room door.

"Dinner's here. Hold on."

Mick lays down his phone, and Megan can hear him let in the room service attendant.

He picks up the phone and reappears on its screen, sitting at the table. "Mind if I eat with you?"

"Only if you show me your cheesecake."

"All right, but are you sure you want to torture yourself?"

He turns the phone and slowly pans his menu selections, ending with the sweet dessert.

"That looks so good." Megan stares longingly at the screen and is unprepared when Mick suddenly reappears.

"Wow, you definitely like cheesecake. Too bad you never looked at me like that," he jokes, digging in to his meal with his phone propped at arm's length.

"Of course I did," she says coolly. "Sorry you missed it."

"Me, too."

He chews slowly and looks off in the distance, as if he is thinking back. Megan's lips curve into a smile as she takes advantage of the opportunity to watch him unobserved.

When his eyes return to hers, he seems surprised. "Are you staring at my dessert again?"

She sits up straight. "No, why?"

"You've got that cheesecake look." He leans forward, and his eyes are focused on her image on the small screen.

She quickly reaches off-camera for her cold glass of tea.

"Megan O'Brien, I think you're blushing."

"Must be a hot flash," she says, taking a long draw from her straw, and then another.

"If you say so," he says with a sly smile and picks up his fork. "I've already texted you my flight details, but I'll call you tomorrow, too."

"I'll have my cell with me. See you soon."

"You're not going to say, 'Fly safely?'"

"I'm afraid to, after what happened earlier."

"Hey, I made it in one piece, didn't I?"

"Thank God," she whispers. "Sleep well."

"You, too. Before you go, this bite's for you," he says, taking a forkful of his dessert. "Oh, so good!"

She pretends to be shocked. "That was rude! I'm hanging up now."

"When I get back, I'll buy you a whole one from Sally's, and you can stare at it to your heart's content. But only if you give it to me after you're done staring."

"I hate you." She makes a face.

"Backatcha, beautiful." He laughs and salutes her with his fork.

.

 **See Chapter Three**

.

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores'**

Mick and Megan O'Brien

By Annette Zoaps

.

 **'** **Fear of Flying'**

 **Chapter 3**

Megan pulls her car into a spot at the curb in close proximity to the doors Mick will exit. Though his phone call a couple of hours earlier was brief as he hurried to catch his flight, she smiles when she remembers their engaging conversation of the night before.

"You were the best friend I ever had." She sighs.

Suddenly, striking like a knife through her reverie, a caravan of lights and sirens speeds by, slowing at the far end of the drive and turning in at airport.

"Oh, God, not again!" Her hands fly to her face and she closes her eyes. After a few paralyzing seconds, she turns on the radio and frantically tries to find a news station.

She is startled by the sound of tapping and someone calling her name, and looks up to see Mick at the passenger-side window.

"Oh, thank God!" she cries, reaching across the seat to open the door.

"Megan, what's happened? You look scared to death. Are the kids all right?" He tosses his bag over the back of the seat and climbs in, searching her face.

"I thought it was you!"

"Me! I'm fine. It was a perfect flight." He leans toward her and places a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Look down there." She points to the end of the road where the emergency crew is still engaged. "I thought your plane …"

"Oh, Megan." Though they're separated by the center console, he finds a way to draw her into his arms. "Honey, this has got to stop."

She gives in to his comforting closeness for a satisfying moment, but finally pulls away and sinks back in the seat.

Taking a couple of breaths, she finally forces a smile. "We need to get out of the pick-up lane. Would you drive?"

Mick gives her a sideways glance. "This isn't over. We have to get to the bottom of what's worrying you."

"It's nothing. Anyone can be startled by a few fire trucks racing by."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he says doubtfully. "Let's switch seats and get out of here."

They exit their doors and walk around the front of the car, passing without so much as a touch. A quick snap of their seatbelt buckles, and they're on the road.

"You were fine last night, even after hearing about what happened on my flight." He gives her a look.

"Not now, Mick."

"Later, then. But I'm not dropping it."

"There's nothing to worry about," she says.

"Then why are you worried?"

"Do I look worried?"

. . .

As they enter Megan's house, she asks, "Can I get you anything?"

"Whatever you want." He stands with his hands in his pockets. "We need to talk. Nothing else matters."

"Sit down, Mick. And wipe that serious look off your face."

"Wish I could."

Megan steps into the kitchen, where she retrieves something from the refrigerator and takes two plates from the cupboard.

"This should help." She hands him a plate with a slice of Sally's cheesecake on it.

"A bribe won't silence me." He grins. "Well, not for long."

"Feeling better?" she asks after they've enjoyed a few bites.

"I'm fine. You're the one with the problem."

"That's not what you said last night. You said we both needed help. Want to tell me your troubles?" She closes her eyes and savors a forkful of bliss.

He chuckles. "Way to turn the tables. But I have to admit, cheesecake does seem to make troubles melt away."

"Mmm. Just like its whipped cream melts in your mouth."

He sets his empty plate on the coffee table a few minutes later and gives her a serious look. "My troubles? Where do I start? I used to worry about you — a lot."

"Why were you worried? And how'd you get over it?" she asks casually, as though they're talking about the weather.

"When you were in New York, far from our safe little town, I used to live for Abby's phone calls. I'd catch up with her and the girls, of course, and then subtly ask how you were doing."

Megan's eyes widen. "She spied on me for you?"

"No, she would only tell me you were fine — 'just fine' — and I'd hang on to that. Once in a while, she'd let slip that you'd had a cold, or a pipe burst in your apartment, or you were doing well in your job. Nothing too personal. For a day or two afterward, I felt relieved knowing you were all right. But by the end of the week, I'd start worrying again."

"I never had a clue. Why don't you worry anymore?"

"I still have a concern or two. I mean, you're living alone, and I wonder how safe that is, even in Chesapeake Shores. Don't give me that look — I know you're capable of taking care of yourself. But now that I can see for myself how you're doing, I worry less. And knowing I can call at any time eases my mind."

"Being close to home isn't working for me. It makes me fear for you even more."

"Narrow it down. When do you get anxious? Every day? Now and then?"

She gives thought to his question. "Sometimes I feel panicked when you leave town, especially when you fly yourself or drive far away."

"Then it's not some vague fear. You fear for my safety. My life."

He pauses, and offers a thought. "It's because I'm old, isn't it."

He looks deadly serious, and she can't help but laugh.

Stretching his arm across the back of the couch behind her, he says, "If it's not that, then what?"

When she doesn't answer, his arm drops to her shoulders and he moves a little closer.

"Tell me," he says, his voice low and gentle, willing her to confide in him. "Maybe I can help."

She closes her eyes and holds an internal battle with herself.

"You can say it," he whispers.

Finally, she nods, but keeps her eyes closed while she answers.

"I'm afraid something will happen to you before we have a chance to …"

She still refuses to look at him, instead pressing her forehead against his shoulder.

"Don't leave me in suspense," he says gently.

"If I tell you, we can't go back."

"Go back? To being enemies? To fighting? Being estranged? The _last_ thing I want is to go back."

She shifts her position to put some distance between them, barely gaining the nerve to give him a pleading glance.

"Okay, okay. Let me try to guess," he offers. "You're afraid something will happen before we have a chance to — eat cheesecake together?" He gestures toward their empty plates. "Mission accomplished. I can happily go to my eternal reward: 'Death by cheesecake,'" he pretends to read his epitaph.

As he banters with her, she feels some of her tension drain away.

He continues the game.

"Or, become friends again? I think we're good there." He gives her a smile that proves his deep affection. "Or — maybe become _more_ than friends?" He searches her eyes.

"You're still joking?" She gives him a dubious look.

"I'm a hundred-percent serious. I think you know that. If I'm wrong about how you feel, shoot me down." He caresses her cheek. "But if I'm right …"

"You always have to be right," she teases, leaning into his hand.

"I won't know I'm right if you won't tell me. Say it. Finish your thought. Or if you can't, then answer this: Are you worried right now?"

"My feelings are all over the place," she says nervously. "But my only worry is admitting what I was about to say."

"Say it anyway. Because, you know, I'm all about conquering our fears. Whisper it. You never know, I might be worrying about the same thing."

Softly, she says, "I don't want something to happen before we have a chance to see if we can get back together — if that's even possible."

"There's only one solution," he says, his eyes twinkling. "We _have_ to reunite before something can happen to either one of us. What else can we do? You're worried. I'm worried. You want to keep an eye on me, and I _really_ want to keep an eye on you." There's no missing the look of adoration on his face. "We have no choice. It's out of our ..."

"Stop!" She laughs. "You're going way overboard!"

"Overboard? You know I don't do things in moderation — like eating cheesecake."

He leans toward her, his lips a breath away from hers.

"Or worrying about you," he continues. "Or wanting you back in my life. Megan, I won't stop until …"

She cups his face in her hands and bridges the space between them with a tentative kiss, not entirely convinced he's serious, but unable to hold back any longer.

It's an invitation he can't resist. He presses into the warmth of her lips, one hand holding her slender frame close, and the other tangling into her hair.

"So sweet," he sighs, possessing her mouth again. "Sweeter than …"

"Did you just compare me to a cheesecake?" She laughs, clinging to his neck.

"Only the best, most luscious, incredibly irresistible …"

"I suppose that's better than being compared to an airplane," she says wistfully.

"My airplane is no laughing matter."

"You're right. It's not." Her eyes fill with worry again. "It's always there in the back of my mind."

"We could enroll you in flying classes," he suggests, holding her comfortingly and swaying as though they're floating in a cockpit high above the clouds.

"Seriously, no," she protests, stiffening her posture to make him stop.

"Then I'll give up flying."

"You will _not_. I can't ask you to do that. Mick, flying's in your blood."

"I don't have to get rid of the plane, but I can stop flying it."

He interrupts another protest by claiming her mouth again, breaking loose a passion they thought they'd locked away nearly two decades before.

"In a choice between you and my plane, which do you think I'll choose? My plane never made me feel like this."

His mouth is insistent, seeking her cheek, her neck, settling on the warm spot where her pulse pounds, exciting her beyond anything she was prepared for.

"I choose you," he breathes. "I'll always choose you."

"But do you choose me over cheesecake?" she teases, kissing him hard as an incentive.

"Don't tempt me, woman!" He laughs. "I aim to have you both."

"Mmm, yes," she agrees. "What a way to go."

.

 **The End**

.

 _This story is complete! If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

.

 _If you love Mick and Megan as much as I do, be sure to check out my other stories:_

 _NEW! Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The Whiskers of Machu Picchu, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Come Let Me Love You_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Fear of Flying, 3 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, The One That I Want_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Where the Wind Blows_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Once a Promise_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Mother of the Bride, 2 chapters_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, Love Song_

 _Hallmark's Chesapeake Shores Mick and Megan O'Brien, First Kiss_

 _The Hallmark Channel's 'Chesapeake Shores' — Mick & Megan O'Brien, 9 chapters_

 _Chesapeake Shores — Megan at the Met — Mick and Megan O'Brien, 6 chapters_

 _._

 _I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has been reading and making positive comments about my stories!_

 _I appreciate it more than you know!_

 _Annette Zoaps_

.


End file.
